


Proud of my Colors

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Danse and MacCready's relationship is mentioned briefly, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Not Beta Read, history lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur visits Sanctuary after defeating the Institute and gets a history lesson from the sole survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of my Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for a while. I got the idea for it after Orlando. I just wasn't sure of how to go about it until now.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fallout, Bethesda does. 
> 
> origin of trans flag- http://point5cc.com/the-history-of-the-transgender-flag/, http://transgriot.blogspot.com/2014/03/trans-pride-flag-history.html  
> origin of pride flag- http://www.sanfrancisco.travel/article/brief-history-rainbow-flag, http://www.crwflags.com/fotw/flags/qq-rb_h.html

Arthur Maxson had to admit, the General of the Minutemen had his settlements in top shape. Reinforced walls, purified water, adequate housing were among what almost every settlement offered to the people of the Commonwealth. Those who could no longer stay in their homes or preferred not to live in Goodneighbor or Diamond City. 

Most of the people his men talked to said they heard of settlements by word of mouth or from the General’s radio broadcast. It still got to the Elder that his very own Paladin Danse could not convince the General, Aiden Hawke, to join. 

Arthur would also admit, albeit begrudgingly, that he hadn’t thought much of the General at first.  At five foot two, the man had to tilt his head back just to look him in the eyes. His presence was barely distinguishable from his lower and common ranking men and Arthur could tell there was something different about the older man but couldn’t place it.

In order to get his help destroying the Institute he had to agree to let all of the synths go. It boiled his blood as the doctors and inhabitants of the underground city fled while some of the synths stayed. The others had spread out across the country to start over again.

But now he stood, staring at the General as he gave Preston Garvey his title. His brown eyes had dulled after their victory and his brown hair, similarly styled to Arthur’s, had started to go grey. The former General hugged Preston and motioned for Arthur to follow him out the door.

* * *

 

Outside, both men took a deep breath of the summer air and exhaled. Arthur glanced around Sanctuary and noted Danse talking to another former Capital Wasteland civilian, MacCready. He had known both men for a good chunk of his life and had recently noticed Danse’s improved mood after returning to the Prydwen from Sanctuary. This was one issue he had yet to address as Elder. 

Most of the Brotherhood understood that it was expected for them to retire and start a family. Arthur himself had no problem with two male or female couples but many in the Brotherhood remained silent about their sexuality until they left. Discontent and distrust had recently started to grow amongst his soldier of their homosexual counter parts. Something he hoped, deep down in his core, Danse hadn’t experienced.

His suspicions were confirmed when MacCready gently laced his fingers with Danse’s and kissed him.

“Do we have a problem, Elder?” Aiden’s voice pierced through him as he realized he was staring.

“No. My soldiers can marry whomever they want.”  Arthur cleared his throat and glanced over to the three flag poles erected on Sanctuary’s main gates. He was lost on the meaning of two of the flags. The American and Minutemen flags flapped with the wind on the middle pole.

“And what about you?” Arthur looked down and watched as the shorter man stared at the flags.

“I am expected to continue the Maxson line.” He hoped his answer wasn’t harsh. “No matter what I want.”

That seemed to suffice as an answer judging by the sound of Aiden’s deep grunt. He dragged his left hand across his stubble as life in Sanctuary continued on without them. “Do you know what they mean?” He motioned to the flags.

“No.”

“They are pride flags.” Aiden smiled as both men watched Danse and MacCready go inside. “I wanted to make sure their meaning wasn’t lost in all of the war’s hatred.” He sighed as Arthur continued to stare at the fabric, “I wanted the people of the Commonwealth to know that they wouldn’t be judged by who they are and who they love here. Or in any of my settlements.”

Arthur nodded and decided then and there he would review the Brotherhood’s policies. Whether or not he could change them as High Elder only time would tell. “What do the colors mean?”

“The one on the left is for people like me.” Aiden clenched his hands as the blue, pink and white flag flowed vigorously in the wind, “It’s the Transgender pride flag. The light blue and pink were colors for boys and girls back in my time.” His right hand unclenched and he pointed to the white line in the middle, “The white is for intersex people and for people with neutral or undefined gender.”   

Aiden cleared his throat as he motioned to the flag on the right. “That is the LGBT+ pride flag.” He glanced over to Arthur and he nodded. “Each color has a meaning. Red is for life, orange for healing, yellow for sunlight, green for nature, blue for harmony and purple for spirit.”  

Aiden paused to let his words sink in before he spoke again. “Mama Murphy and I sewed them. Now many of the settlers in each settlement have made or are making their own. I’m glad. I also managed to write all of this down for Quinlan so it’s not lost to history again.”  He waited for Arthur to say something but he didn’t. “I’m sorry Elder, I have to check in with the settlers.” He paused at the bottom of his home’s steps, “I’m proud of my colors, are you?”

 

 

Six weeks later, Aiden opened his prewar home’s door after trekking home from Goodneighbor and his many settlements to see a wrapped package on his island counter. He gently unwound the rope and opened the paper to find two pride flags with the Mintuemen logo and two with the Brotherhood’s.

_Aiden_

_Please accept these flags as a peace offering between us. Not just as leaders of former opposing factions but as friends. What you said has impacted how I treat my troops and hopefully the Elders from other chapters of the Brotherhood of Steel as well._

_-Arthur_

The next Arthur found enough time to visit Sanctuary, he smiled at the sight of his gifted flags flowing in the fall breeze.


End file.
